burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Themed Meetings (Burnout Clan Discussion)
I think we've briefly covered this topic in the past (and how everyone is free to use any vehicle), but I was wondering if anyone is still interested in having themed clan meetings each week? I have a few ideas to get us started below... Imported Vehicles (Tuners), could also stand for "Japanese Manufacturers" Excluding PCPD vehicles *Nakamura SI-7, Racing SI-7 *Nakamura Ikusa GT, Ikusa Samurai, Carbon Ikusa GT *Kitano Hydros Custom, Hydros Techno, Carbon Hydros Custom *Kitano Touge Sport, Touge Criterion, Gamestop Sport (I forgot the Touge models in our C&R clan match last night :\) American Muscle Excluding PCPD vehicles, not to be confused with Hot Rods (Oval Champs do not count) *Carson 500 GT, Racing 500 GT *Carson GT Concept/GT Tiger, GT Flame, "Steel Wheels" GT, Carbon GT Concept (no Nighthawks) *Carson Annihilator, Annihilator Phoenix (maybe the Street Rod, it seems to be a little of both..) *Carson Fastback, Fastback Special *Hunter Cavalry (classic muscle?) *Hunter Civilian *Hunter Spur, Hot Spur (mix of modern street/muscle) Exotics Excluding PCPD vehicles and race cars (like the WTR) *Watson R-Turber Roadster, Burnout Roadster *Rossolini LM Classic *Montgomery Hyperion, Hyperion Rattler (classic exotic or no?) *Montgomery GT 2400 (race or exotic? looks street legal) *Jansen P12, P12 Diamond *Rossolini Tempesta/Tempesta Dream *Jansen X12, Carbon X12 *Carson 500 GT (yes, it's an exotic.. think of the Ford GT) *Watson 25 V16 Revenge, Revenge Racer (not a true race car) *Montgomery Hawker, Hawker Solo, Carbon Hawker *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo (think of the Audi R8?) Heavyweights - Trucks, Vans, and SUVS (not the best theme for challenges sadly..) Excluding PCPD Vehicles *Krieger Pioneer, Pioneer Super-Gator *Carson Inferno Van, BRT Inferno Van *Hunter Takedown 4x4, Takedown Dirt Racer *Hunter Olympus, Olympus Governor We could even set up meetings that require all members to be in the same car, but that could be out of the question. How to implement (brainstorming) First of all, I suggest a thread is made (calendar) that has scheduled themes for every month. That's all I think of at the moment, so I'll need more comments and suggestions. *We could have a themed meeting once a month and it could be put up for a vote. We need to decide whether the Admins (maximum of 3) are the only ones that could suggest a theme (and all members vote) or if all members are allowed to suggest a theme (in detail) and the whole community can vote. *We could schedule themes for every week of each month (same rule suggestions above). *On the other hand, Admins could be the only ones that decide on the themes (in closed discussion) and there will be no community/clan member voting. *Will the themes be console wide (PS3 and XBOX 360) or will we have two separate themes each week? I think the first idea will be the least trouble to manage. Comments Well there! I do have a question about car classes. Why not let players choose the PCPD versions? They don't unbalance the game so I can't see why! Plus they'd add to car variety no? So why not add PCPD Night? (well, night for me, midday for y'all) with only PCPD cars (excluding Special)... Just to add an additional car theme! And while we're at it, why not add a Peewee Toys Meet? --> Remote controlled havoc! We could do challenges of course but I think we can do basically everything we used to do with this "Theme" pattern. CnR would definitely work with this, marked man and (sometimes) stunt run too. We could include races and random takedown fests as well! And we all forget this, but a few picture shoot sessions would be welcome to complement the Screenshot Gallery! As for deciding how which theme goes, I can make a calendar table to easily visualize the month's planning. I think the host should decide, after all, it's his job as the GJ (game jockey)! What do you think? :I'm kinda confused. By themes do you mean exclusively the car themes? Or would something like our Halloween-themed meet fall under this same discussion? ::Its car themes. For example Starsky and Hutch Night - Only 1980's American cars are allowed during a meeting and anyone in the Annihilator must have a red finish. :::Ha. In that case, I think the (Xbox/PS3) hosts should decide in advance, and we should have only one in December (whenever Silver hosts). BTW, the State of the Clan thread will be up fairly soon!